Twisted
by T and P
Summary: Isaac and Garet were heading toward Vault to accomplish their old friends' request. On their way, they found something that change the entire Weyard. What? Weyard changed?
1. WHAT!

Hi! Another story from me! Again, I warn you that I'm not so good at English, so be sure to give me corrections of the mistake I made. This is it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: WHAT?!  
**

_Yo, Isaac! How's new Vale? I'm sure you still remember us. We've promised to the mayor of Vault that we won't be a problem-causer anymore. We agreed to live happily, and guess what? We're out of the jail! Finally! Anyway, do you have the time to visit Vault during your business there? We can have a chat and a little party here. Come with your spiky-haired friend and that blond Ivan!_

_Best regards,_

_The thieves you caught on the old days at Vault._

"Wow, Isaac!" Garet gave his friend a 'wow' as soon as he finished reading the parchment Isaac gave him. "You're invited by those thieves?" Garet asked in excitement while they were on their way to Vault.

Isaac sighed. "I too was like, 'WHAT?!' the time that letter reached my house," he answered. "I've told Ivan about this, but he said he'll stay in Contigo for one more week."

Garet started to roll the parchment back to its original form. "Err… Do you think there is something suspicious about this?"

Isaac faced his towering friend and elbowed his elbow. "Hey!" he yelled. "You shouldn't think bad of people."

"Uh—Sorry," the fire adept answered. He looked down to the ground in front of his feet, and stopped right there.

Isaac noticed and turned back. "Garet? What's the matter? We're still quite far."

Garet got down and kneeled with his right knee and took the thing he was looking at, a shapeless yet beautiful purple diamond. Isaac's eyes focused on the diamond. "Do you know what kind of gem is this, Isaac?" Garet asked as he looked closer to the thing.

Isaac took the gem and inspected it by himself for a few seconds. He moved it a bit every second, reflecting the sunray, that was went straight from the top-position sun, making it became more beautiful. From one position, Isaac seemed to find something that attracted his eyes. He got down and showed it to Garet. "Look! See that small black piece over there?" Isaac said in excitement as he pointed to the point where the piece was.

"Hm… So you think we just have got to force that thing out, right?"

"Kinda like that," he answered as he gave the gem back to his friend.

Garet put the gem back to the ground gently. "Get ready!" he shouted, ordering Isaac to stay back. Garet lifted his axe high in the air and crashed it down to the gem with a 'Hyah!' shout. Along with the gem breaking, a flash of blinding light emitted for a second and the gem along with the black piece disappeared.

Isaac face turned like an old man's. "What a weird gem…" he muttered.

Garet laid his axe toward his own shoulder. "Yeah, I think so too," he said. "Anyway, let's continue our way to Vault."

Isaac nodded. "Yeah. We can probably reach it before two."

The two adepts continued their trip toward Vault. They were too lazy to face weak monsters around the place, so they carried along a bunch of Sacred Feathers. Their trip went well until they heard yells of a girl who was struggling in fighting monsters.

"Look there!" Isaac pointed and immediately ordered Garet to come closer to her to lend a hand.

They were a bit shocked that far before they reached the place where the girl was, she had done the battle and finished it flawlessly. _What a strong girl!_ Isaac said as he looked at her from the back. The girl was fully equipped with strong battle gears; axe, armor, greaves, and gauntlets.

"Wow, girl!" Garet shouted in a big excitement. "What a strong physical ability you've got there!" Isaac was following behind him.

The red-haired girl turned back as she noticed she was being talked. "Huh? What?"

"!" the two boys suddenly got shocked the time the girl showed her face. "JENNA?!" they shouted aloud altogether.

"Oh, it's you, Garet," she answered calmly. "And who's that with you? Anyway, you look totally different today. Where's your robe and magic stuff?"

Garet lifted his right eyebrow. "What? I'm always using this! You're the one who's look totally different."

"What?!" Jenna responded angrily. "What do you mean? I'm always with this!" she created a mean look toward Garet. "And you don't have answered my question yet."

"What? This is Isaac! Your s-"

Jenna immediately swung her axe cruelly, intended to chop Isaac, but he was quick and be able to dodge it with ease. "Hey! What's the matter?" Isaac asked as he continued dodging every strike.

"You're the one who killed my parents!" Jenna got angrier.

The two boys became more confused of the situation. Isaac gave an eye signal to Garet to help stop Jenna by holding her. Garet held Jenna tightly, circled both of her shoulders with his arms. Jenna dropped her axe. "What are you doing, Red-head? Are you having a conspiracy with him?"

"What do you mean with conspiracy? I'm Isaac's friend, and his best friend!" Garet shouted right near Jenna's ear.

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING NEAR MY EAR?!" she responded with devil face.

"Oh, sorry," Garet apologized. "Maybe there's another Isaac out there. Do you know how his face looks like?"

Jenna remained silent for a moment. And then shook her head. "I've never met him."

The jaws of Isaac and Garet dropped, leaving their mouth wide opened. "So why don't you just consider him a kind and friendly Isaac?"

"Tch!"

"Can you?"

She smiled sweetly. "Yes of course!" Garet let go of his hold. Jenna bowed down to Isaac to ask for apologize. "Sorry, Isaac, for thinking you was that evil Isaac." Isaac bowed down as a reply for her. "Are you heading toward Vault? If yes, we can go there altogether."

"Well, yeah, we _were_ heading to Vault," Isaac answered.

"What do you mean with '_were_'?" Jenna asked Isaac about the past tense they used.

"Not an actual '_were_' actually. We were heading toward Vault until we found a weird, shapeless diamond on the ground," Isaac explained. Jenna lifted one of her eyebrow, seemingly to said, 'Then?' "We found something inside the gem and decided – well, Garet decided it himself honestly – to destroy the gem and take that thing inside."

"Hm?" She frowned. "And then?"

"And we saw you fighting with those apes," he continued. "The thing is, Jenna we know isn't a warrior-type like you."

She shrugged. "Maybe I'm the other Jenna."

"But you two look exactly the same!"

The red-haired girl became silent. "Come to think of it, Garet I know is not a warrior-type like you, but yeah, just like what you think, you and Garet I know have the same face."

"I don't know what's happening but maybe we can follow you heading toward Vault," Garet suggested. "We are about to have a party there."

Jenna's eyes weren't focus; they moved every second, seemed to try to remember something. "If I'm correct, there's no party at Vault," she said. "But I don't know about some secret parties." She started walking. The two followed her and kept walking till they reached Vault.

"I visited Vault 3 days ago, but it isn't a big city like this!" Garet yelled the time he saw the surroundings. It was like Kalay, but even bigger. _I wonder what's really happening._ He thought.

"Don't be kidding!" Jenna reacted. "Vault is the biggest and the richest city in Yer-awd!"

The boys seemed to be confused. "Yer-awd?" the two asked.

"WHAT?! You guys have lived almost 20 years and do not know the name of Yer-awd?" she responded. "It's the name of the world where we are living now! What the heck you didn't know…"

_Hey! It's Weyard!_ Isaac thought. "Uhm, listen, Jenna. So far that I know, our world is called Weyard, not Yer-awd."

"What? Weyard? Never knew anything about that. You spelled it wrong!"

"What?! You're the one who's twisting the letter's location!" Garet responded.

Jenna crossed her arms. She saw a woman walked passed them but immediately stopped her. "Excuse me, Ma'am. My weird friends are making competition. Just asking, is it Yer-awd or… what, Weyard?"

The woman looked awkwardly toward Jenna. "All of people know that it's Yer-awd. So you've been making friendship with weird people, Jenna." Then, she left.

Jenna faced them back. "Hear that?" she said. "Need another proof?"

"WHA-" "No, we don't. Yes, I just remembered it's Yer-awd. We just remembered things that we have when we were child, and it's called somewhat similar to Weyard." Isaac lied as he tried to stop Garet's blood from reaching his head. Jenna sighed.

"Jenna!" someone called out her name. They immediately looked toward the direction where the call came from. "Why are you out so long?"

"Sst! Isaac, I think I know that guy," Garet whispered.

"Uh… The same thing is in my mind, but I couldn't remember clearly," Isaac replied.

"Em… Sturas? Rasutos?" Garet tried to remember.

"Oh yeah! He's Saturos!" Isaac said finally finding the answer. Jenna and Saturos were chatting at the moment. "Ow, wait wait wait wait. He's the bad guy we were chasing all the way to Venus Lighthouse."

"But he didn't look like an evil man here, Isaac." The two stopped the whisper and back to the reality. The two both got shocked suddenly the time they saw Jenna and Saturos were… uh… kissing.

"HELL! You're doing that thing here?!" Garet responded, perfectly unease with the scene he just saw.

Jenna and Saturos broke the kiss. "Huh? You and Karst do the same thing," Saturos said. _I AND KARST?!_

"Saturos," Jenna said trying to alert him about something.

"Oh! Oh yeah, I forgot, you're not the Garet I know," he said. "Your face looked the same."

"Hey, Isaac. I can't wait any longer to see what my other self looks like," Garet said. "He's a magic user Jenna said."

"What about my other self?" Isaac responded. "An evil man that Jenna always wants to slay."

"So this is not the Isaac that killed your parents, Jenna?" Saturos asked, making sure things will be okay.

Jenna nodded, "Yep. Just like what I told you."

"Anyway, Jen, we'd like to go to inn and have a nap there," Isaac said, trying to avoid the situation. "If you have something to do with us, we'll be free about six." She just nodded. "Well then, bye!" Isaac shouted as he and Garet turned around and waved their hands slightly.

"This is it, Mister!" Garet said as he gave the clerk coins to rent a room for a night.

"Thank you, Sir! Have a nice stay!" he replied. The clerk gave them the key to one of the room on the 3rd floor. The two adepts immediately heading toward the room and made themselves relax.

Garet sat on the edge of a bed, holding his head with both hands like in a big frustration. "This is driving me nuts!" he yelled aloud.

* * *

So? What do you think? Review please! And include your corrections about my mistakes. Thanks!


	2. World of Yer-awd

Oh, hi! I don't know why but it feels like I'm using a turbo in my brain that I managed to finished it in a little time. Though, this is rare. One review.

**Jupitergirl132  
**Hi! Thanks for read this story XD About that incident, I'm sure you'll know later in the story! I'm sorry, but I think there will be no Valeshipping here. Well, I'm too a fan of Valeshipping. Thanks again!

Here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 2: World of Yer-awd  
**

"This is driving me nuts!" Garet yelled aloud. "Incredibly strong Jenna, kind Saturos, and magic-user Garet! What's next? Sheba the Judo Master?"

Isaac sat next to his friend and tapped his shoulder. "You shouldn't be so stressed about this, Garet," he said. "Just use this time to rest effectively. Maybe it can relax our minds a bit."

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "I'm going to take my nap now." Isaac stood up, giving place for his friend to sleep. He then went to his bed and did the same thing.

Isaac opened his eyes and sat on his bed immediately. He took a glimpse about the surroundings; everything looked the same way as before, and Garet was still noisy with his nap. Isaac stood up and looked out to the sky at the sun's position to make himself sure about the time. He then went to Garet. "Hey, wake up, Garet!" he said as he shook the Mars Adept's body. "It's about time to catch up with Jenna."

"Uh-uh…" he groaned. He sat on the bed without opening his eyes. His face was still extremely sleepy, and Isaac could see there was a wet spot on Garet's pillow. He finally opened his eyes, but only half way. "Is it really the time to? I'm still sleepy."

"C'mon, Garet!" he yelled as he tried to pull the Mars Adept off from the bed. "We've got to find out what's happening."

Garet finally got himself on his feet. He scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. "Well then, shall we?" he asked as he moved his body a bit.

"Wait there for a bit, I'm going to wash my face first," Isaac ordered his friend as he went to the sink. Garet frowned and denied his friend's order. He followed Isaac to the sink, intending to do the same thing as Isaac did.

They went to the door and opened it. There was Jenna and another Garet in front of their room. The two Garet-s suddenly froze, couldn't believe that there really was another self of themselves.

"Hey, Garet, say something," Jenna poked the 'second' Garet.

"Uh…" he groaned. "What can I say? I can't believe that my other self is so… what, weird?"

Garet was annoyed with that statement. His face angered a bit. "What do you say? Wanna pick a quarrel with me, ha?"

The 'second' Garet reacted calmly. He sighed. "Joining an unimportant battle really is a waste of time."

"Wow! He's wise… and smart!" Isaac criticized as a respond to the 'second' Garet's behavior. "Totally opposite of you!" he pointed at his towering friend.

Garet got even angrier. "What? What do you mean? I'm your friend!" he yelled at the Venus Adept. "How dare you t-"

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Jenna screamed. The three adepts became silent. "You have something to ask us, right Isaac?"

"Huh? What? O-o-oh yeah, I wanna figure out what's really happening now." The Garet-s were staring at each other at the moment.

"If that's the thing what you're asking, I don't know," she said. Both Isaac and Garet got disappointed. "But I know the one who probably knows."

Isaac reacted, "Who?"

"The best scholar in Yer-awd," she paused. _Who? Kraden?_ "Agatio."

"AGATIO?!" the two adepts shouted in a shock. The 'second' Garet nodded as a reply.

* * *

"I don't know," Agatio said the moment after the teens asked about the condition. Agatio turned around and didn't face them any longer to be back on his project. How disappointed the adepts were; they came all the way here in the night and beautifully got nothing.

Agatio's laboratory was a short building which was consisting two floors. The first floor was the place where he could rest, sleep, eat, wash the dish, and take a bath. The second floor was the underground floor in which he could work with his chemical projects. It was located near the Goma Cave.

"J-just that? What the heck!" Garet yelled.

"Well, guess we didn't have any choice but go back to Vault," the 'second' Garet suggested. "Anyway, author? Can you just please type me with 'Garet 2' or something like that?" Garet 2 asked for a favor and immediately got his favor granted.

"If that's so, let's go back," Isaac led. Garet scratched his head in confusion, while Jenna and Garet 2 immediately obeyed Isaac.

They four went out of the laboratory. "So? What now? After all those walk we got nothing," Garet grumbled.

"I said we're heading back to Vault, don't you hear, empty-head?" Garet 2 started to provoke his 'twin'.

"WHAT?! Say that again and I'll fry those eyeballs!" Garet yelled loudly, replying cruelly to the other Garet.

Garet 2 lifted his right eyebrow. "You don't even know where the eyeballs are, empty-head!"

Garet lifted his axe. "I know where they are! Just lemme took them off!"

"Bah! You won't be able to lay a finger on me!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Jenna screamed a high frequency scream. "DRAGON FUME!" she used Dragon Fume between them, causing them to be knocked back from the place they were standing.

Garet 2 tried to stand up and said, "If only Jenna isn't here, you'll already have your body burned down in flames!"

"Tch! Keep this for later, I'll make sure I took those eyeballs out!"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Jenna screamed, now even with higher frequency. "I KNOW IT'S WEIRD AND AWKWARD TO MEET WITH YOUR OTHER SELF! ESPECIALLY WHEN HE HAS AN OPPOSITE NATURE!" Jenna scolded the Garet-s cruelly.

"Jenna, I think y-"

"GARET!" the red-haired girl pointed her forefinger toward Garet 2, completely ignoring Isaac. "YOU SHOULD'T PROVOKED THAT GARET!"

"Ha! You're the tro-"

"DON'T TALK YET! GARET 2!" Jenna pointed at the original Garet. "IF ONLY YOU USE YOUR BRAIN A LOT, THE OTHER GARET WON'T MOCK YOU!"

Garet 2 razzed at Garet. "NOW! LIFT YOUR ASS FROM THE GROUND AND START USING THAT FEET! NO HESITATION!"

Isaac was a lot scared by looking at the other Jenna. After all, the Jenna he knew wasn't this cruel, though sometimes, he thought, Jenna can become cruel. The four adepts decided to go back to Vault. Another incident happened during the walk: Garet 2 complained about the way the author called him and asked a favor to change his name to Garet #2. Not a big deal, actually.

On their way, Isaac and Garet remembered an event with Saturos back then in Vault…

* * *

"You're going to that Agatio? That annoying Agatio?" Saturos asked Garet in a shock. Isaac, Jenna, and the 'second' Garet were behind him.

"Sure we are," he answered. "Since we don't know anywhere to go but there!"

Saturos sighed. "You know, that Agatio, in many occasions, disappoints people very much. And in other occasions, he just disappoints people a little. It's very rare of him to make people happy," Saturos explained.

"Then?" Garet frowned.

"If you don't want to be disappointed by him, I can help you!"

"By?"

Saturos summoned five cars and set it floating in front of him, facing him. "Choose one card, I can tell how will your meeting with Agatio ends," Saturos ordered.

"Should I choose, Isaac?" Garet turned his head and asked his friend.

"I don't believe in fortune-telling, Garet," he answered. "It's just up to you." Jenna and the 'second' Garet just nodded in an agreement with Isaac.

_Well then! _Garet thought. Garet picked the middle card. "Good choice!" Saturos reacted. "Give it to me," he asked as he took back all of the cards that floated in front of him.

Garet gave the card back to Saturos. "Uhm…" Saturos started the fortune-telling. "I'm really sad to tell you this, but your meeting with Agatio won't find a happy ending."

Garet's face turned a bit angry. "What? No matter what you say, we'll head toward his laboratory at all cost!" Saturos sighed, then, the four adepts left.

* * *

As the four adepts arrived at Vault's gate, Saturos greeted them with a smile on his face. "So? How's it going?" he suddenly asked. Saturos already knew the answer by looking at the disappointed adepts. "Fail, right? I told you that my f-"

"Just shut up!" Garet yelled at him. "We're tired and we need rest a lot. Don't you get in my way, otherwise something bad will happen for good!" Garet immediately went to the inn, leaving Isaac, Jenna, and Garet #2 near the gate with Saturos.

"Weird Garet," Saturos muttered. "How does it feel like, Isaac?"

Isaac frowned. "Huh? Feel what?"

"Living with that weird Garet."

"Meh. Whatever you said about him, he's still my best friend," Isaac said. "I know he has many negative sides, but as a friend, I've got to ignore them and only saw the positive sides."

Saturos was amazed by Isaac's wise words. "Wow! What a wise person!" Isaac sighed, and then followed Garet's trace to the inn, leaving the three Yer-awds adepts near the gate.

* * *

In the Inn's room, Garet was already asleep peacefully on his large bed, but on the other side, Isaac couldn't make himself asleep. He stood up and tried to do something. Finally, he found a great idea. He lit up a candle and put it on the desk just next to his bed. He took out a book from his backpack, which was an empty journal he just bought just before his trip to Vault. Isaac opened it and started to write about the Yer-awd, and their mysterious trip to Vault.

He opened the first blank page and wrote a title, "People we met so far in the world of Yer-awd."

_Jenna. Somewhat scary with an axe on her hands. Even scarier from the Jenna I know. She can scream with a high frequency that can almost make us deaf. Better not to mess up with her…_

_Garet. A total opposite of the Garet I know. He's wise, intelligent, and stays calm. While the Garet I know is… well, I said he's the opposite. These two Garet-s always fought every time they met, which caused Jenna to let out her deadly scream._

_Saturos. So funny to know that Saturos is a fortune teller. He uses card as his… things. He's kind, unlike the original Saturos, but he doesn't look from any side like a fighter._

He then skipped five pages for future usages. He wrote a fresh new paragraph on a blank page.

_The day before, I received a rolled-up parchment in which a letter written very neatly about an invitation sent by our old friends, the thieves we busted in Vault on the old days. I decided to go to Vault an_

He suddenly got stopped by a moving body on Garet's bed, which was obviously Garet. Garet sat on his bed with his eyes closed. Isaac tried to stand up from his chair, trying to lay his body on the bed to pretend to be sleeping, in case Garet opened his eyes, but ended up with causing the chair to make sound.

Garet seemed to be hearing. "Uh~ Is that you Isaac?" he paused. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked with his sleepy face.

Isaac remained silent for a second, glad to know that his friend cared him. "Um… I'm sleeping, Garet!" Isaac whispered, loud enough to be heard by Garet.

"Okay, if that's s… zzz…" Garet fell back to his sleep right after Isaac's stupid words. _Oh yeah, where was I?_ Isaac thought as he trying to remember his writing by looking at it.

_d asked Garet to come with me. In the actuality, Ivan was also invited but he wasn't able to because he did have many things to do with his sister, far in his hometown, Contigo._

_So I started my trip at the noon right after I finished helping my mom with home stuffs. On our way, we found a weird, shapeless purple gem. Since we don't what it was, Garet destroyed_

…

…

…

* * *

To be continued! I hope I can post the other chapter soon! Review, please, and bye!


	3. New Stuffs

Woohoo! Oh, sorry. I'm just too happy that I'd finish a chapter so soon, well, for a lazy writer like me. But now the school's started, new chapters won't come soon. No one cares after all...

**Jupitergirl132  
**Glad that you're still reading. Wow! That's a looong summary, but I loved it~ Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like this.

Ta da~ Here it is

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Stuffs**

"Whoa!" Isaac shouted as he lifted his head from the desk. The sunshine from the morning sun passed through the window toward the inn's room. He finally realized what was just happened: he fell asleep when he was writing his adventure. "Uh-uh," he groaned. He closed his journal, put it in his backpack, stood up, and washed his face.

Isaac started to move his body a bit, trying to remove the numbness he got from the sleep. When finally he felt refreshed, he went to Garet's bed and tried to wake him up. "Yo, Garet, wake up! Mia's coming~" he said with a mock there, right next to his ear, since Garet was currently having crush toward Mia…

Garet suddenly opened his eyes. "WHAT?! Oh no! My date!" he jumped off from his bed and ran randomly around the room, confused about what to do. After about ten seconds running without an obvious destination, he finally realized. "Eh? What? Don't tell me that was just a dream…"

Isaac frowned. "Huh? What kind of dream?"

"Well, you know that I'm having crush with her, right?" Garet started as he went back to his bed and sat. "Mia asked me for a date… The date was held at night, but in the evening, dunno why, I fell asleep. Then, someone's voice sounded in my hand saying about 'Mia's coming~' and then I woke up…"

Isaac scratched his head. "Actually, it was me who woke you up."

Garet pouted. "You should wait to wake me up till I finished my date, Isaac."

"Just forget about it," Isaac said. "Well, I'm gonna take a bath first. Do you have any plan about what to do this day? I'm planning probably we could meet Jenna and ask her about it."

Garet shrugged. "I'll just follow you, Isaac."

Isaac went to the bathroom, leaving Garet alone in the bedroom. Garet stood up and went to the window. He opened it and started to feel the morning fresh breeze. _I already meet Jenna, my another self, and Saturos. _Garet thought to himself. _I wonder how Yer-awd-version Mia looked like… _He stared to the sky, trying to empty his mind from this craziness, feel like flew up in the air freely.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "WHOA!" he shouted in shock. He turned around and saw Isaac was fully dressed after taking his bath. "You sure are very quick!"

"Is that… so?" Isaac asked as he lifted one of his eyebrows. "Whatever. You can take a bath now, we will go soon."

Garet grabbed a towel from a nearby locker, picked up some changing clothes and went to the bathroom. Well, let's just skip the time for about fifteen minutes.

* * *

"So," Garet started a conversation as they walked down the inn's stairs, "Do you know where to meet her?"

Isaac shrugged. "Actually I don't know," he answered soon as they finished the stairs. "Wait there a moment," Isaac said to the Mars Adept as he went to the clerk and gave him some coins. "We'll be staying one more night."

The clerk took the coins and said, "Thank you for staying at our inn. Hope you have a good time here." Isaac bowed down and went back to his friend. They went out from the inn and started to discuss about where to look for first.

"We can wait at the gate, maybe she wants to go out," Garet said as they walked a bit away from the inn.

"I'd like to, but what about if she's staying?" Isaac asked back.

Garet froze for a moment. "Ah~ You're right," he replied. "So?"

"Maybe we c-"

"Hey, Isaac! Garet! Over here!" someone, who was sounded like Jenna, called out their names. They started to look around and finally found Jenna with Garet #2 standing in front of a huge building, which was the inn they just left. They went back to catch up with her. "Are you planning something today?"

"Um… No," Isaac answered shortly.

"Do you mind joining us?" Jenna asked eagerly.

"Huh? Join you?" Garet asked back.

"Come on in, we'll explain it to you inside," Jenna ordered her friends to come in. "This is inn," Jenna said as they stepped inside the inn. _YES! I KNOW THAT, JENNA! WE'RE STAYING HERE. _Garet thought. "You're just staying, aren't you?"

Isaac nodded, "Yes, we are. What's with that?"

"Nothing special. That's just telling us that you don't know a thing about the request board yet," Garet #2 answered calmly.

"Request board?" the two Weyard adepts asked in confusion.

"Well, come this way," she said. "This is it," she looked at the wide board, which was full of pinned papers, in front of her. "These papers contain requests from people in the town. Completing requests gives us money and sometimes the client gives you rare things. You can take as many as you want, but you'll be hit by a big penalty if you've reached the time limit."

"You asked us if we can join you completing a request or two?" Garet asked, tried to make it clear.

Garet #2 nodded without saying a single word to avoid future debates.

"Then? Who will p-" Isaac was about to say, 'Then? Who will pick?' the time Jenna picked one of the request. "WHAT?! All of that sudden?"

"Why should we have to think for a long time?" Jenna asked innocently. "This is what I pick," she showed the request paper to the other three.

_Help! My smith is in a critical! I need a Mythril Silver! Sorry for the short paragraph, I can barely write well in such a situation._

_Piers, the Blacksmith owner_

"PIERS?!" Garet got shocked. "He runs a blacksmith?"

"What's so something about that?" Garet #2 asked. _Ah! I hope he won't lose his temper…_ he thought. "Anyway, you know who Piers is?"

"Piers is one of our companions in Weyard," Isaac explained. "He's a water adept. I think what makes Garet surprised is, in any way, Piers doesn't look like a smith type."

"Whatever," Jenna muttered. "Come here, I'll show you the next step to complete a request." The four walked toward the clerk.

"Yo, Jenna! What brings you here now?" the clerk asked. "Anyway, why are there two Garet-s?" he paused for 28 characters. "MY FUCKING GOD! THERE ARE TWO GARET-S! WHAT IN YER-AWD IS HAPPENED?"

Jenna pouted and her face turned cranky. "What the heck," she muttered. "Forget about that thing, here, we wanna sign up for a request." Jenna gave him the request paper she took from the bulletin board.

"Hooo~ Let's see, a request from Piers, eh?" he took the paper from the clerk desk. He took out a book from a nearby shelf and started to write the date and time, and other stuffs. "One week as always, Jenna!" he said as he gave back the request paper.

"Thanks, Sir!" Then the four left the inn. Garet #2 led them all heading toward Piers' smith to have a little briefing from him. Piers' smith was a small building from outside, but it had an incredibly huge smelting room hidden underground.

They entered the main room, which was extremely narrow and short. Garet-s' heads almost rubbed the roof, remembering they were the tallest in the party. Jenna rang the hanging bell just above the main desk. "A second, please!" someone shouted from down stair, Isaac and Garet knew that it was Piers' voice. Not long, a blue-haired figure came in and stood behind the desk.

"Oh~ It's you, Jenna, and Garet," he greeted. "Huh? Two Garet-s? Whatever. Anyway, sorry to make you waiting for those worthy seconds, I know you can do something with that amount of time. I really was busy down there with my smelting friends. You know, clanging the ore, melting the iron, and other stuffs that you probably won't understand. Oh? Is that a new comer? Well, my name's Piers. What's yours? Where are you from? What do you want to-"

"SHUT UP, YOU CHATTY GUY!" Jenna screamed. With all of sudden, Piers turned silent. _Piers I know is calm and cool type, _Garet thought. _From the request he wrote, I think he is such a nervous person… _Isaac thought. "We're going to do your request!" Jenna said as she showed him his own request. "We're asking for a short briefing."

Piers stayed silent for a few seconds. "Can I… talk now?" he asked for permission. Jenna nodded. "Well, thank you for seeing and taking my request that I pin on the bulletin board at the inn. So, I'd like to explain the situation. My smith is running out of Mythril Silver, which was a very trending raw material right now. I'll pay high for each Mythril Silver you brought here, and I really appreciate your help. I just need that material about ten, so I will only pay for the ten you if you give me more than the limit. Ah! I know! I can make an equipment for you for free for each extra two Mythril Silvers you brought to me. Deal?"

The entire party shook their heads altogether, after hearing the speech from Piers. They went out without saying a single word to him, obviously felt discontent with him.

"If I remember correctly," Garet started, "Mythril Silver can be dropped from Soul Armies in Yampi Desert Cave, which is only accessible with a Teleport Lapis in our hand."

"Huh?" the two Yer-awd adepts looked confused.

"What?" Garet asked them.

"Yampi Desert Cave? Teleport Lapis? What are those?" Jenna asked.

Isaac and Garet looked surprised. "You don't know but you took this request?" Isaac asked.

"Then why? We can found some of the materials deep in Goma Cave," Jenna said.

Isaac and Garet looked more surprised. "Goma Cave?" Garet asked. "But isn't monster there are weak and drop you nothing?"

Garet #2 shook his head. "Maybe that's the, what, Weyard version of Goma Cave you're talking about. Goma Cave of Yer-awd is one of the most dangerous dungeons other than Mogall Forest and Lamakan Desert," he explained.

"We gotta be careful, extremely careful," Jenna said. Both of Isaac and Garet swallowed hard the time they're told about the dangerousness of Goma Cave.

Saturos then came, very late. "Oh? Hi guys. Seems like I didn't make in time…"

Jenna and Garet #2 looked at him sharply. "Whatever," again, Jenna muttered the same word. "Well then, we'll be heading toward the Goma Cave. Anyone wanted to lead?"

No one raised their hands. "Uh- I choose Isaac," Garet said. "He's a good leader."

Everyone just agreed, since there was no more of them that wanted to lead. "It's settled then, Isaac is the leader of our party, and we'll be heading toward Goma Cave!"

* * *

The party had reached the entrance of Goma Cave. There was no monster along the way, which finally was explained by Saturos that in Yer-awd, monsters were only found in dungeons. "Well, Isaac?" Saturos said with a smile as the adepts kneeled, forming a circle formation. "It will take us a very long time if go in a group of five. So I suggest you to divide the group to groups."

Isaac sighed and scratched his head. "Well, since we are five in number, we can have up to three groups. The division will be two, two and one," he explained, trying to prove his ability in leadership, "The strongest one will go alone, while the other two two-people division is well balanced. Who's the strongest here? Garet #2?"

"Puh!" He shook his head, "It's definitely Saturos, you know. The last time I battled him, I wasn't able to lay a finger on him."

"Okay, Saturos will go alone," Isaac reacted quickly.

Saturos looked surprised. "What? Oh well-"

"Since I don't know how strong the two of you," Isaac said, looked at Garet #2 and Jenna consecutively, "Maybe we can just randomize the division. The Garet-s will in one team, and I'll go with Jenna."

"WHAT?!" Garet reacted, obviously disliked Isaac's decision.

"Calm down, emp—I mean, calm down, Garet!" Garet #2 shouted, almost let that 'activation' word out of his mouth.

Garet stood up, seemed like didn't notice that Garet #2 almost said that word. The others followed him standing up. "Do you think we're strong enough?" Garet asked. "You said this is a dangerous place, but you divided us."

Saturos summoned 3 cards and showed them. They were monster data-s Saturos collected on his last travel to the Goma Cave. Isaac, Garet, Garet #2, and Jenna looked at them carefully. There were Soul Army, Sky Dragon, and Aeshma. _I never think I've seen Aeshmas…_ Isaac thought. "Actually, Aeshmas are rare, so don't worry. We will see Sky Dragon and Soul Army all the time."

"Then? How will the searching go?"

Saturos summoned a card, with a bomb mark on face of it. "Isaac, decide the duration and where we can gather when the time is over," he said.

"Uh, why always me?" he grumbled. "Well? Is 30 minutes enough?"

Jenna and the Garet #2 nodded, Garet just shrugged. "Okay, 30 minutes. Summon: Triple A Bomb!" Saturos shouted as he drew his card. A round bomb appeared at the ground in the centre of the adepts. "This will explode in 30 minutes, giving a signal that the time is over. It also can help you find the way to get here, since you can follow the source of the sound."

The others nodded. "Now, shall we?" Isaac prepared himself. "Let's go!"

* * *

Yeah, I know the title sucks... I'm no good at making title, so... sorry. And by the way, Aeshma is one of the unused monsters in the Lost Age. It looks like Aka Manah and Druj. Last words, review, please! Bye!


	4. Goma Cave Exploration

Hm, Hi? Sorry for not updating for a long time. Seems like I only can update once a week on the weekend, since the school's started, I've got many things to do.

**Jupitergirl132  
**Em... how can I see those chapters? Anyway back to your review. Yeah, I too like Garet and Mia because they just looked cute:3 Unfortunately, I don't understand the rest of your review, sorry. I have bad English...

So? Ready?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Goma Cave Exploration**

The group immediately got separated as decided, as soon as they found tri-junction in the deeper cave. Isaac and Jenna chose to take the path to the left, the Garet-s took the right path, and Saturos chose the centre path. The entrance part of the cave was still lighter because of torches were everywhere, but the deeper they went inside, the darker the cave got. So that's why Saturos ordered them to pick one of the torches each for a division.

"Do you think it is really okay to fight in this dark?" Isaac asked. He and Jenna were walking carefully since they won't know when a monster will attack them. "And I don't think that this torch is enough," he said as he moved the torch in front of him.

"Sure, it is," she answered. "Anyway, stop moving that fire around. That'd be totally perfect if we lose the light source."

Isaac suddenly raised his hand to the right, trying to stop Jenna. "Ssh! I think I heard something," he whispered. Jenna nodded and started to pick her axe silently.

They had waited for almost one minute, but nothing seemed to come. "What did you just hear exactly, Isaac?" Jenna whispered back crankily.

Isaac looked panic. "Em…" he tried to answer with his eyes looking around. "Footsteps?"

Jenna punched Isaac right on the face. "What the hell, you idiot! Those were our steps!" Jenna yelled at him loudly. Suddenly Jenna shut her mouth up and put her hands on her mouth. She opened her hands, "Sorry."

"Good!" Isaac said to her, completely angry. Isaac got serious. "This one's real, I swear!" he whispered. Jenna got ready to her battle stance. "W…hat?" Isaac mumbled to himself.

"What is it Isaac?" Jenna whispered curiously. Jenna wasn't one who had great ear.

Isaac looked at her at the eyes. "I'm not too sure, but the sounds come from many directions."

* * *

"What a dark cave," Garet grumbled. He was the one who carried the torch for his division, so he was on the frontline.

"Don't grumble!" Garet #2 whispered. "Just keep walking, as long as we don't encounter many monsters, we can get to the Mythril Mine safely, and there, we can mine as much as possible for ourselves."

Garet turned around. "I know! Stop acting like you are the smartest!" Garet protested.

Garet #2 looked at Garet's eyes sharply. "You want that? So stop being fool!" Garet #2 said. "I never intended to!"

Garet hit Garet #2's face with the torch he was carrying with his right hand. "Hey! What do you think are you doing?"

"I guess this is the right timing to tell you this since no one's here," Garet started. "I never liked you since the day we met! I know my brain isn't smart, but that's not making you can call me 'empty-head' all the time."

Garet #2 just stared at him from the ground. _Fool! If only you know my strength…_

"You remember the time when Jenna stopped us from fighting?" Garet asked as he stabbed the sharp bottom of the torch toward nearby cave wall. "Guess this is the time to finish that." Garet started to lift his axe.

* * *

Saturos walked through the cave silently and lonely. He was the only one who didn't carry a torch for himself. He used one of his cards to summon a light source that could light a whole hour.

Soon as he felt the place he was standing was the right place to mine Mythril Silvers, he drew one of his cards, with a picture of a worm on the face of it. "Summon: Lure!" he shouted.

A piece of monster lure appeared in the front of him, which was looked like a sandwich. He summoned another card with a picture of a bush. "Summon: Conceal Bush!" Bush started to grow around him and turned invisible, cloaking him and protecting from any monster attack.

* * *

Jenna's heart was racing, knowing the fact there were many dangerous monsters around them. "Shall we strike now, Isaac?" she whispered.

Isaac swallowed hard, preparing for their first strike. "Stone Spire!" he shouted. Massive amount of spires came down from the ceiling, to where the monsters were supposed to be.

"This is not right! Searing Beam!" Jenna shouted as she shot a massive orange beam toward the front. Its orange light temporarily lit up the cave, but the cave was bright even longer because of a Sky Dragon was set on fire.

"Good there, Jenna!" he said. Isaac slashed some Sky Dragons and Soul Armies which had been hit by his Stone Spire and quickly sent them to their deaths. Same with Jenna, she slain monsters that had been hit by her Searing Beam except for the one which had fire on it, leaving 3 monsters, 2 Sky Dragons and 1 Soul Army, left, 2 were capable of fighting.

"Kah!" one of the Sky Dragons roared and used Poison Flow. Jenna was able to avoid it with her relatively high agility, while Isaac got hit.

"Gah!" Isaac gasped as the venom entered his nose. He became weak suddenly and fell to the ground. The torch lied on the ground with its fire still on.

Instead of shouting 'Isaac!', Jenna kept fighting the monsters. She swung her axe toward the Soul Army, but completely blocked by its hard armor. Its spear and her axe clashed. Jenna accepted the Soul Army's duel request.

The unfortunate thing was that she did ignore two Sky Dragons behind her. The Sky Dragons breathed Storm Breath from her back and made sure Jenna's sight turned black…

* * *

"Hah!" Garet shouted as he tried to strike Garet #2 with his axe, intending to finish him off right inside the cave. Garet #2 easily avoided it by rolling to the back and stand immediately on his feet.

Garet #2 wasn't using any weapon at all. His magic strength was located at the magic gloves he wore. "Dragon Fume!" Garet #2 shot a massive dragon-shaped fire toward Garet, knocking him back and crashed nearby cave wall. "Dragon Fume!" A consecutive strike from Garet #2, causing Garet to moan hardly.

Garet started to try to stand up. The double Dragon Fume he threw sure caused a lot of pain onto Garet's body. He focused his psynergy. "Liquifer!" Lots of shining lasers started to appear and heading toward Garet #2.

"Hm!" Garet #2 moved his hand in front of him and created a steady hard fire shield, blocking the Liquifier psynergy. "See? You can't even lay a finger on me!"

Garet gasped a lot, finally accepting the truth that the Yer-awd version of himself was stronger. He didn't know what to do at the moment. He felt completely hopeless. _I can't beat him. He's too strong… _he thought.

"Giving up already?" Garet #2 asked, trying to make Garet back to his fighting spirit to raise the fun. But suddenly, from Garet #2's back, Garet saw a sudden X-shaped light he had seen before. Garet was shocked the time he remembered that. It was the same as Druj's eyes. "Then, I'll be the one who-"

Garet ran toward Garet #2 as fast as his weak feet could, and pulled his hand down so he fell to the ground just in time when a giant Aeshma's scythe swung just above them. The two moved back farther so the Aeshma will be in the torch's light range.

The two of them suddenly fell into fear. Their feet were shaking a bit. "I… never expected an Aeshma to be… this… big…" Garet #2 said.

* * *

Monsters were coming while Saturos was still concealing himself behind the Conceal Bush. Still from the bush, he threw three cards of the same kind, having explosion mark on their faces, to where the monster lure was. Soon as the cards landed, he said, "Summon: Explosion!" As the explosion occurred, his conceal bush started to fade, which was a perfect timing.

The explosion subsided, revealing no more monsters, just many monster drops lying on the ground, ready to be picked up. He picked up four Mythril Silvers and an Orihalcon. "Hmm… Seems like the time's to go back," he said to himself.

Just a second after, he heard hard breath from the back. He became cautious and immediately turned back and moved his 'light' to the place of the breath. He sighed. "Just an Aeshma…"

* * *

Isaac opened his eyes slowly as he regained consciousness and surprised to found Jenna lying helpless too on the ground. He immediately stood up, trying to ignore all of the pain, and kneeled next to her. He shut his eyes for a moment. "Revive!"

Yellow lights appeared just above Jenna and moved down toward her body. As the light started to disappear, Jenna opened her eyes. "Uh…" she groaned.

"Cure Well!" Isaac healed his companion with his psynergy, allowing Jenna to sit. Jenna took a glimpse to the surrounding.

"Where are the monsters?" she asked as she realized that they were still inside Goma Cave.

Isaac shook his head. "I don't know either. Maybe they thought we were already dead and went off."

She sighed in a great relief. She stood up as she felt she was ready to. "Lucky and unlucky at a time, eh?" she said.

Isaac frowned in confusion with his face looking up to his friend. "Huh?"

"Lucky we're not finished. And unlucky that we don't get even a Mythril Silver from those Soul Armies we beat," she explained. "Stand up! Guess we've got to-"

Isaac stood up. "What's with that sudden cut off?" Just in time, Isaac got surprised the time he realized what made Jenna became stiff.

"Is… that the dangerous and rare monster that we saw on Saturos' card?" she asked, shaking a bit, pointing to a standing Aeshma with her eyes.

* * *

"Seems like you've got to handle it by yourself," Garet said, exactly mocking his action of hurting him. "With these wounds, I can't stand a fight. And the worst, you don't have any healing psy-"

"Shut up," he said. "Cool Aura!" Garet #2 let out a spreading red aura around him, healing his identical companion. "Now, let's finish this beast altogether."

Garet sighed, finally knowing that perhaps Garet #2 mastered all kind of Mars psynergy. So far, he had seen Fume and Aura. Well, both of them were accessible by Jenna's base classes. Another perception was he was the same type as Jenna, a mage, and was the opposite type of him.

"Ready?" Garet #2 prepared, completely removing his fear he felt just after seeing the Aeshma. Garet got ready in his position with his fight stance on. "Strike him with your axe soon as I give him the first strike?" The Aeshma was still on its position, standing like a stiff, looked like waiting for us to strike first. "Well then. Pyroclasm!" Lava burst out from the ground rapidly at four different spots, causing much pain onto the Aeshma.

"Here I go!" Garet #2 shouted as he moved closer to the monster. "Supernova!" Garet unleashed his Stellar Axe's power. A light emitted in the cave for a second the time Garet's axe hit Aeshma and caused it knocked back.

The Aeshma roared, "Khh!" It lifted its scythe and moved at an extreme speed.

"!" Garet got hit by the scythe. "GAH!" he shouted in pain. Blood came out from his mouth along with every cough. He fell to the ground helpless, with blood around his mouth. There was no physical wound, it was felt like stabbed right inside the body.

"Garet!" Garet #2 screamed. He'd realized that it was Human Hunt, one of Aeshma's dangerous skills. "Argh!" he yelled loudly. He was now in a big anger. His eyes turned burning red. "Dragon Fume!"

* * *

"Let's play a game, Aeshma!" he said. He threw a card with a sword mark on the face right below Aehsma's feet. "Summon: Sword Dance!" he said. A golden sword appeared and started to move on its own, floating and slashing in the air. "Have fun!" he said with a kind smile and closed eyes.

Meanwhile, Saturos sat down calmly, resting his tired feet, watching the fight between the 'attacked' Aeshma and his golden sword. Just in fifteen seconds, the Aeshma died. Saturos yawned, completely felt bored, and then headed toward the meeting place, with four Mythril Silvers in his bag.

* * *

"Calm down. I know we can beat it," Isaac encouraged. He held his sword double-handedly and got ready on his stance. The same with Jenna, she lifted her axe and prepared her stance. Isaac shut his eyes and started to swing his sword to the front, initiating the Odyssey psynergy.

"Khh!" it roared, disturbing Isaac's concentration and breaking the initiation. It swung its scythe and tons of sharp thrusting ice appeared right below their feet. Jenna quickly reacted by jumping back, completely avoiding all the thrusts.

"Argh!" Isaac yelled as his feet got stabbed by the ice, yet he was still strong enough to keep standing. The Aeshma moved closer toward Isaac and prepared an attack with its deadly scythe.

"Isaac!" Jenna screamed as the scythe swung. "Planet Diver!" she shouted and jumped and delivered a fire blow with her axe to the Aeshma, caused it to be knocked back and cancelled its attack. "Ugh!" Jenna yelled as she found her feet landed on the thrusting ice.

The ice disappeared and Jenna and Isaac fell to the ground, with their feet disabled. Isaac ignored the pain on his feet and looked at Jenna's feet which were covered with her own blood. "Jenna!" he shouted in shock. Jenna held her hurt feet. Isaac tried hard to move to her feet using his hands. "Potent Cure!" The Venus psynergy started to close the injury slightly.

"I…saac?" she said, a bit surprised that Isaac cared her feet more than his own feet.

"Heh… heh… Don't worry… about me…" Isaac said with low intonation and then collapsed to the ground. With the venom still flowing in his body, it was almost impossible for him to keep fighting.

"ISAAC!" Jenna cried. She forced herself to stand up and wiped her tears. "Now I'll make your death come quicker!"

* * *

Nah! That's it! How do you think? I know, there must be many mistakes, so give me the corrections on your review please! Well then, bye!


	5. Goma Cave Struggle

_A! Huh? A? Oh, Hi! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been busy with school preliminary tests. So? Forget about that!_

**Jupitergirl132  
**I... don't know what to say about your review... I did read it all. I just don't know what to say. Sorry... Oh yeah, don't think that Aquarius is an antagonist name, but it's your story after all.

_Since she's the only one reviewing, there won't be much words here. This is it!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Goma Cave Struggle**

"Now I'll make your death come quicker!" Jenna yelled aloud to the standing Aeshma, ready to take revenge of her friend, Isaac. She jumped high, "Planetary!" She landed right onto the Aeshma hard with a fire blast upon her landing.

"Khh!" Aeshma roared in pain. It lifted its scythe and got Jenna's attention. She reacted quick and moved back, avoiding the scythe swing. The Aeshma glowed in blue aura. "Kkh!" it roared. Jenna looked up and suddenly got surprised a lot the time she found round ices were about to fall to her.

She rolled to the side far avoiding being destroyed by the Freeze Prism. The prisms fell down to the ground and shattered to small pieces one by one. "Ouch!" Jenna cried as some of the small pieces hit her, causing her to have some more scars on her hands, since she covered her face with her crossed arm.

Just as the Freeze Prism ended, Jenna moved her crossed arms in front of her face away, and shocked when she saw the Aeshma was next to her, ready to cut her life thread. Jenna wasn't the one who gives up so easily. She rolled back to where the Freeze Prism landed. "Argh!" she cried as the shattered crystal leftovers stabbed her back. _This is gonna be tough… _she thought.

* * *

"Dragon Fume!" Garet #2 threw a roaring fire dragon toward the Aeshma who had caused a great injury to his identical companion. The Aeshma roared slightly as being knocked back. "Dragon Fume!" Garet #2 threw another fire dragon toward it. "Not yet! Dragon Fume!" He stuck it while it was losing its balance and he managed to knock it back far.

He gasped a lot, since even one Dragon Fume cost a lot of psynergy. _Did I… do it? _he asked to himself. From his position, he slowly saw Aeshma moving toward the light's range. _It survived?!_ Garet #2 was shocked due to the fact he had already used most of his psynergy.

"Khh!" Aehsma roared and swung its scythe to the front.

"Agh!" Garet #2 cried as his psynergy being absorbed to its limit by Aeshma's Psy Drain. "Ugh," he groaned. The Aeshma stood steady with a perfect stance there, while he himself couldn't find any psynergy flowing through his body. _What should I do now? _he asked himself internally. _I'm no fighter without psynergy left. _Garet #2 was extremely confused at the moment…

* * *

Saturos had reached the meeting place with the bomb he summoned back then was still left untouched. He looked at it closely and realized he even hadn't spent fifteen minutes. "Now? What should I do?" he asked to himself.

He sat down and summoned many cards of different marks and put them on the ground. He was just like playing with his bizarre cards there. Finally he picked up a card, unsummoned all the others and said, "Good, I bring this card."

He held two cards with his hand. "Summon: Luxury Bed!" he said. A luxurious and wide bed appeared, ready to use. "Summon: Conceal Bush!" he summoned the same Conceal Bush as before right at where he summoned the bed. "Now I can rest heavenly!" he said as he positioned himself on the fancy bed.

* * *

_Now, what should I do?_ Jenna thought in her confusion. The Aeshma was tough, and her body wasn't at her full condition. The wounds she had at her hands and back were worsening with every second. She forcefully moved her weak body. "Supernova!" she shouted as a large fire explosion exploded right in front of the Aeshma. Before the explosion subsided, she bravely ran toward it, intending to give a finishing blow with her axe. "Take this!" she shouted as she swung her axe blindly behind the smoke.

"Khh!" Aeshma groaned in pain the time Jenna fortunately hit it with her axe. The smoke disappeared and Aeshma started to lift its scythe. Jenna jumped to the side just in time when Aeshma tried to stab her downwardly. She then gave a strike to the scythe handle and completely disarmed her opponent.

Jenna smirked the time she had done the right movement. But the smirk on her face immediately got removed the time she saw Aeshma moving its foot. Jenna wasn't able to react, and she ended up by knocked back far by Aeshma's kick and landed next to where Isaac lying…

* * *

Garet #2 stayed frozen still, didn't know what to do. He knew he was all hopeless without his psynergy. The Aeshma ran toward him, but he couldn't do anything but avoiding the first scythe swing, by immediately went to squat position. But the Aeshma was shrewd. It used his feet to deliver a low kick and sent Garet #2 flying. "Ugh!" he cried as he landed.

"Khh!" it roared. It swung its scythe to the front once. Garet #2 saw something coming from the cave roof. Garet #2 knew it was Freeze Prism, and it was currently heading toward him.

He reacted by rolling to the side, but the timing wasn't as perfect as he planned. He was able to avoid most of the falling ice, but one hit him hard perfectly on the chest while he was rolling. "Gah!" he cried in pain as he found there was blood coming out of his mouth along with his cough. The crystal's small pieces stabbed Garet #2's hands and other body parts, adding more pain to him.

Garet #2 tried to ignore all of the pain and tried to stand up. He gasped a lot. _What now? I know I can't fight anymore, but still I… _he thought. "Khh!" he heard the Aeshma growled. He raised his head and looked at it. But it was a very wrong movement. The Aeshma used his Demon Eye. _Perfect… _he thought as an evil spirit got a grip of him.

* * *

Saturos woke up and sat on his bed. He drew one Conceal Bush card. "Summon: Conceal Bush!" He replaced the old with new one, in case the old one will expire in the time he didn't want.

* * *

Jenna used her hands to sit. She brushed her wild hair a bit. She was thinking hard, how to beat that monster. Jenna knew about Aeshma's Demon Eye, so she always avoided taking an eye contact with it, making it more difficult to fight this monster. In her weak condition, she shouted, "Supernova!"

"KHH!" it moaned loudly in pain. Jenna realized perhaps the Aeshma was nearly dying.

She didn't let this rare chance to just go away. "Pyroclasm!" she spammed expensive psynergies to make sure its death. She then could hear another moan of the Aeshma, which made her surer about its condition. Jenna stood up with her weak feet, and held her axe dual-handedly. She concentrated and endured herself for the last attack. She jumped high. "Die you! Planetary!" the attack was delivered successfully onto the Aeshma.

"KHH!" it moaned for the last time before it disappeared. She sighed in a great relief, knowing she was able to defeat that monster.

She suddenly remembered about Isaac, who was lying helpless on the ground. She immediately ran weakly toward him. She kneeled next to him, and used the power of the Unicorn Ring on her finger. "Please, work," she said. "Unicorn Ring!"

Glowing blue aura started to spread from the ring, she then moved her hand closer to Isaac. The aura disappeared after few seconds. "Uh…" Isaac moaned still in pain as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Jenna was very grateful the moment he found Isaac was still alive. She helped him to sit. "How do you feel?"

Isaac smiled. "Quite well," Isaac said. He suddenly got surprised. "Come here! You're wounded!"

Jenna bit her lip. "You should mind your own body first!" she shouted at him. Isaac was shocked. "Look at your own feet! Look at your own body!" Jenna shouted at him angrily, but almost dropped her tears.

"O-okay…" he obeyed. "Potent Cure!" he healed his own wounds on his feet with his little remaining psynergy. "Hey, thanks for saving my life," Isaac said. He then noticed the slight tears on Jenna's eyes. "You… are crying?"

Jenna wiped the tears, obviously trying to hide it. "I-I'm not," she said. "I'm just impressed."

"By what?" Isaac said as he lifted an eyebrow.

Jenna sighed. "Your wisdom…" she paused. "Your action of caring about your comrades more than yourself. That was just… so wise." Isaac just remained silent. Jenna could see on his face, he was like saying, 'Was I?' or something like that. "Uh-oh, forget that. Let's head back to the meeting place," she suggested.

Jenna gave Isaac a hand, offering a help to stand. Isaac grabbed her hand and stood up, though, he wasn't able to stand normally. The pain on his feet hadn't disappeared yet. "Can you walk?" Jenna asked kindly as he picked up the torch from the ground.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," he answered with a smile. He was saying that for sure, but Jenna still had got to help him walking. "What about the Mythril Silver we were supposed to find?"

"We can just explain our encounter with Aeshma. They'll understand."

* * *

_C'mon, Brain! Think something and be quick! _Garet #2 yelled to his own brain. He accidentally took a glimpse toward Garet's backpack. He hoped something good is inside of the bag. He jumped far toward it and fortunately landed right next to it. He searched it quickly and hastily, his heart was racing. If he acts late just for even not a whole second, he may be dead.

_Thank heavens!_ he thought in a big relief the time he found the wished thing, a Psy Crystal. "Now, you can go rest in peace finally, Aeshma! Psy Crystal!" The crystal started to vanish and Garet #2 could feel psynergy flowing through his body. "Dragon Fume!" he shouted as a dragon appeared and made its way toward the Aeshma. "Dragon Fume!" A double strike. "Not finished yet, Dragon Fume!" The Aeshma moaned in pain loudly. "Endure yourself! Dragon Fume!" 4 times! "Meet your maker! Dragon Fume!"

"KHHH! KHH!" the Aeshma moaned in a great pain the time before it died.

Garet #2 gasped a lot after he used up more than half of his psynergy. "Ugh!" he cried the time the evil spirit caused a pain to him. "Tch, how will I get rid of this thing?" He forced himself to completely ignore it. "Now, how will I carry him?" he asked to himself, the time he was about to help Garet. "I'm not strong enough, plus, with this evil spirit following me, it gotta be hard."

Garet #2 searched Garet's bag again. There, he found: antidotes, elixirs, two little bottles containing drops of water of life, and a potion. _He always carries this everywhere he goes? Wow. _He took one bottle of water of life and a potion. He opened Garet's mouth and dropped the water of life from the bottle there. Garet swallowed it and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Uh…" he moaned. He wasn't able to move.

"Wait there a moment," Garet #2 said as he helped Garet drinking the potion. "Feeling better?"

Garet sat up. "Yeah. Much better," he said as he took a look around, "You beat it? The Aeshma?"

Garet #2 shrugged. "As you can see," he answered.

"Cool!" he praised his identical comrade for the first time. "But we don't find any Mythril Silver yet, right?"

"Well, we'll just have to explain about the Aeshma," he said, "I'm sure they'll understand."

* * *

Saturos kept sleeping heavenly…

* * *

Jenna and Isaac walked slowly together, with Isaac's hand wrapped around Jenna's shoulder. Isaac walked almost single-footedly, making Jenna felt heavier. But it seemed to be no problem to a girl like her… "I can't imagine what will happen if a monster attacked us…"

"Ah," Isaac seemed to realize something. Jenna frowned. "Search my bag," he said as he pointed to the small bag attached to his belt. "There are some Sacred Feathers."

Jenna went into a little confusion. "Sacred Feathers?"

"You," Isaac paused with a breath, "Don't know about Sacred Feather?"

Jenna shook her head. "This is the first time I hear it," she said as he searched Isaac's bag. "Is it a quite big feather with yellow color?"

"Yes, it is," Isaac answered. "Take-"

"Kah!" A Sky Dragon suddenly appeared and roared in front of them. Jenna quickly took the Sacred Feather out. Sky Dragon showed a silly afraid expression, with its jaw dropped open, and went away.

"Wow," Jenna was impressed with the effect that the Sacred Feather caused. "I never knew this thing." Isaac sighed and asked Jenna to continue walking, with the Sacred Feather on her hand, with moving his head and hand a little.

* * *

"Ah, yes," Garet said.

Garet #2 reacted, "What's with that 'Ah, yes.'?"

Garet searched his backpack. "This!" he said in cheer the time he took out a Sacred Feather. "This thing will surely help us!"

Garet #2 frowned in confusion as he took the torch from the wall. "How come that weird thing helps us?"

"Sacred Feathers keep monsters away," Garet answered. "Don't tell me you don't know, do you?"

Garet #2 shook his head. "I never saw anything like that," he said. "So, how does it work?"

Suddenly, a Soul Army silently appeared in front of them, standing on its steady stance, seemed ready to fight. Garet grinned. "Like this!" he shouted as he ran toward the Soul Army with the big feather on his hand. The Soul Army got shocked and ran for its life. "Good, eh?"

Garet #2 facepalmed. Garet lifted an eyebrow as he saw his identical comrade did the thing. "If only you told me that earlier, it would be easy to force that Aeshma to go away," he explained the reason. Garet gave a blank look to him. "What? And anyway, that Soul Army maybe was our only chance to get a Mythril Silver."

"Ah!" he yelled to his stupidity. "Silly me…" He sighed and asked Garet to walk toward the meeting place.

* * *

"Uh~" Saturos mumbled the time he woke up. He looked at the Triple A Bomb. It was still five minutes left. The Conceal Bush seemed to be expiring, so he used his last Conceal Bush card to summon a new one. Then, he continued his sleep…

* * *

_To be continued... How was it? Review, please! And include corrections in your review! Ah yes, sorry for those unimportant Saturos moments... Bye~_


End file.
